


Let Me Worship You

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom comes back after shooting "Crimson Peak" Loki shows him just how much he's missed him and what he truly means to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Worship You

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew I would be writting another Tomki? Not me, but hey I love them and really wanted to write one where Loki body worships Tom. I made them married in this which made me giggle a bit. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Btw I am adding a pic to this fic as it really works well. I imagined Tom wearing something more dressed up but this works for me too. Hope you guys enjoy this fan-made picture. I don't know who made it but hat's off to them. Btw I'm writting this to you guys with my eye still hurting, I have eye-drops though so I hope all will be well soon. :)

Tom came home feeling tired, it was a long shoot. All he wanted was to get home into Loki's awaiting arms, that was all he fantasized about the plane. Well that and a chocolate hobnob with a nice cup of tea.

Tom sighed almost romantically at the thought and then chuckled to himself. "I'm so British" he thought as he got out of the car now walking towards the front door of the house he shared with Loki.

He didn't notice how Loki having peeked from behind the curtains of their living room quickly vanished upstairs to wait for his husband to arrive.

Tom walked into their house putting his things down and locking the door behind him. "Loki? Darling I'm home" Tom called out wondering where Loki was.

He then noticed a note on the coffee table; he walked over picking up the note. It said two words on it in Loki's graceful hand writing: "Come Upstairs".

Tom smiled taking off his shoes and socks. He then headed upstairs and saw a note on their bedroom door a very Alice In Wonderland type note that simply said: "Open Me".

Tom chuckled slightly to himself, Loki knew him all too well. He opened the door to their bedroom and there was Loki laying on their rose petal covered bed with his armor on.

"Hello my love" Loki said as he hopped off the bed and kissed Tom hello. Tom melted to the taste of Loki's lips on his; kissing him back full heartedly.

Once they broke for air Loki lay Tom on their bed, he looked Tom up and down. He was wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue jeans.

Tom closed his eyes, savoring this moment as Loki lay beside him undressing him slowly.

"Do not hide your eyes from me, I want to see them my love" Loki whispered in Tom's ear. Tom slowly opened them gazing lovingly into Loki's emerald's that seemed to gleam at him.

Loki ran his fingers through Tom's short brown hair. After he finished undressing his husband, with a wave of his hand his armor vanished. Tom's eyes studied Loki's body as if they haven't laid eyes on it in what felt like years.

 It truly felt as if a long time has passed since they last saw each other. Now he felt Loki's lips giving him feather kisses on the nape of his neck. A comfortable silence fell between them, as Loki let his hands roam on Tom's body.

Tom gasped slightly as Loki kissed his navel; it was one of the more enjoyable places where he loved to be kissed.

Loki gazed into Tom's eyes conveying to him all that his words couldn't. Tom knew how deep Loki's love was, though Loki did at times feel guilty for not showing or telling him enough.

Tom had explained to him that even if he doesn't say I love you, he knows he does by the little things. The way he would know by heart how to make Tom's tea, or the way he would always warm up Tom's pillow.

Or how whenever it was winter Tom knew there would be a warm towel waiting for him when he got out of the shower.

Though to Tom they were big things, things that Loki wasn't able to do at first, then slowly over time he did. Now he was trailing kisses up to Tom's ear.

He whispered very softly, "You are so captivating my Thomas, you've brought out such sides in me I never knew were still there.

The happiest day of my life was when we were wed my darling, that is when I knew I had found my home" he said now letting his hand touch Tom between his legs.

Tom gasped to Loki's touch, "Oh darling, I will always be your home" he moaned softly as he felt Loki prepare him with care.

"Let me worship you till the end of time my Thomas, I want you to know how deep my devotion is for you will you let me show you?" Loki breathed on Tom's skin. "Yes" Tom gasped as he felt Loki slip between his legs.

"I love you Thomas, I love you with all my heart" Loki said as Tom wrapped his legs around Loki's waist.

"I love you too my Loki, beyond any words" Tom moaned softly as they began to move together.

They exchanged heated kisses as the sounds of their pleasure filled their otherwise quiet bedroom. Slowly they quickened their pace till their climax washed over them.

Now they lay in the afterglow blissfully content. "That was amazing my darling" Tom said as his breathing got back to normal.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that my Thomas" Loki whispered as he lay his head on Tom's chest. Tom couldn't help the smile on his face as they slept, he was happy to be home.

THE END  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :) Am removing the fan-art from here as I don't want to get into trouble though full credit was given. Sorry.


End file.
